Love in the weirdest places
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: What do you do if you need help. But everyone around you who you could ask for help hates you. Will you turn to your worst enemy? That’s what Mistie has to do. Even if Bradin hates her.
1. I need your help

Mistie sat staring at the computer screen. She was sitting in the library. She stared at a screen name and her finger slowly pushing on the 'IM' button. She sighed and clicked it.

Broken SiN: I need your help…….

Bradin looked at his computer as it beeped. "What the…" he said. He thought for a moment and his jaw dropped.

OnlyOne: What the hell do you want?

Broken SiN: I need your help….

OnlyOne: Yea I got that much….

Broken SiN: Things are bad….

OnlyOne: what do you mean?

Broken SiN: I need to get out of here….i cant do it any more.

OnlyOne: What the fuck are you talking about.

Broken SiN: You're the only one who cant think any less of me.

OnlyOne: Ok that might be true…but I still don't get what your saying.

Broken SiN: I need to get out of here….Cali is the only place they wont look for me…Can you pick me up at the airport and drop me off at a hotel.

OnlyOne: wait….your running away….again.

Broken SiN: get that look off your fucking face you ass. NO im not running away…..im getting away before they kill me.

OnlyOne: Sorry still not following…

Broken SiN: Will you pick me up yes or no….

OnlyOne: Maybe….

Broken SiN: fucking forget it ok…..

Broken SiN has signed off.

Bradin swore to himself and picked up his cell. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. "Is Mistie there." He asked. "NO SHES NOT AND IF YOU SEE HER TELL HER TO GET HER ASS HOME." A voice screamed on the other side and hung up. "Okay then…" He said and pressed the end button. He dialed her cell. "Mistie…." He said when she picked up. "Forget it..." She said. "No…I'll help…but your telling me what the hell is going on when I get you.." He said. "Fine…I'll be landing at 4." She said and hung up. He looked at the clock it was only noon.

Mistie looked around the library and ran out. She threw her bag over her arm and stood at the bus station. Bradin looked at his aunt as he walked downstairs. "I need the car…" He said and she looked at him. She slowly nodded and handed him the keys.

Five hours later Mistie sat in the car avoiding Bradins looks. "Tell me…" he said. She sighed. "They are driving me nuts…..he wont stop drinking…she wont stop blaming me for it. And im sick of being the punching bag." She said. He nodded. "Becca hates me because Travis tried to get with me at Shaunas party…and now everyone hates me." She said and he smirked, "Finaly they got some brains." He said and looked at her. She scowled. "This was a bad idea…" She said as they came to a stop in front of a hotel. She jumped out of the car and ran into the building not looking back.

He shook his head and drove away.

Next chapter in a few…..slow start but it will get better….more on their past in the next chap. Please r&r!


	2. Dreams Into the Past

Bradin laid down on his bed and looked around the room. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

_"I love you." He said and looked at the tiny framed girl in his arms. She slowly looked up at him and gave a weak smile. Her eye was black and blue. It was swollen shut because of the swelling._

"I hate them… I cant live there anymore." She said shaking her head. He sighed. "Please stop…" He said. He hated when she talked like this. She frowned and stood up slowly. Mistie doubled over in pain for a moment then stood up. "Come on.." She said and he got up off her bedroom floor. The two walked down the street and over to his house. His moms mouth dropped and she ran over to the girl. "Are you okay honey?" She asked. Mistie nodded slowly and Bradin pulled her too his room. "Lay down." He said.

_She nodded and he walked out of the room and brought back a baggie of ice. "Here….put this on your eye." He told her and wrapped it in a towel. Bradin's mom walked in and sat on the bed by Mistie. "You can stay here as long as you need." She said and lightly rubbed Misties forehead. Mistie smiled and nodded, tears now streaming down her face._

Bradin woke with a start and looked around. He was in his bedroom in Cali…that stuff happened well over two years ago. He shook the thought from his head and laid back down.

_He picked up his cellphone. "where are you." Bradin asked his heart racing. "I had to get away for a little while.." Misties voice said. It sounded small and weak. "So your just going to run away like that…" He asked and he heard her sigh. "Its just something I need to do…" She whispered. Bradin hadn't seen her in over a month. "I want you to come home…" He said. "I cant do that." She said. He frowned, "Mistie come home…" He said. "I'm sorry…" She said and hung up._

Bradin woke up again and laid there for a few minutes. 'Get out of my head.' He thought and rubbed his eyes. He shut his eyes hoping to get some more sleep without these dreams.

_Bradin walked into the party and looked around. "Hey…" Carrie said walking up to him and clinging on. "Hi." He said and pried her off of him. "I have a surprise for you…" She said swinging her beer bottle around. "That's nice." He said and tried to pull away. "No no no…" She said and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into another room and pointed. Mistie sat on the floor leaning over the table. She lifted her head up and wiped her nose. "Oh shit…." She said seeing Bradin and put her head in her hands. He clenched his teeth and walked away. Mistie stood up and ran after him. "Bradin….please…..B…"She pleaded running after him. "Get away from me…" he said and pushed her away from him as she grabbed his arm. "Please…" She said and he stoped and turned to her. "what the hell is your problem…." He said and she frowned. "I just got back….i swear I just got back…." She said. He shook his head. "OK so lemme make this clear…you just got back….and instead of coming to see your boyfriend that you left…for four months….you come to a party…and are sniffing….what was that coke?" He yelled at her. "NO it wasn't coke….it was meth…" she said looking at the ground. "OH like that's much better." He said. She looked at him tears falling from her eyes. "You know what…I never want to see you again…."He said and shook his head. "I'm sorry….." She said and took a step to him. He backed up. "No I was a wreck….for four months…wondering if your okay….if your hurt…..if your ever fucking coming back….and this is what happened. Well fuck you. Don't call me…don't come over because I don't ever want to see you again." He screamed at her and turned and walked away. "I'm sorry…"He heard her scream before she fell onto the ground crying. Bradin turned the corner and walked back to his house._

Bradin shot up in bed and punched his pillow. "God Damnit…" He said and got up. He looked at his computer and noticed new messages. One was from his friend Justin. Bradin picked up his cellphone and called him. "Hey man whats up." Justin asked. "Nothing…just woke up." Bradin said rubbing his eyes. "That's cool….hey dude there's gonna be a bitchin party on the beach tonight want to come?" Justin asked. "Yeah sure…" Bradin said and they hung up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes.

It was pitch black before he made his way down to the beach. There was a huge bon-fire going and everyone was dancing and jumpin around. Bradin walked over to Justin and tapped him on the shoulder. "hey." He said and Justin turned around. "What the fuck…" He said looking at the girl on Justins arm. "Ah shit…" Mistie said and looked down. Justin looked between the two of them and shrugged. "Dude this is the best party ever." He said and handed Bradin a beer. Mistie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Bradin looked at her and glared before he chugged the whole bottle. Justin laughed and handed him another. Bradin put it to his lips to chug it again. "If your going to be like this im leaving." She said and walked away. "Ok…im lost…" Justin said and Bradin chugged the bottle and looked at him. "She used to live by me in Kansas…" Bradin said and watched Mistie stalk off and go to where everyone was dancing. "Damn…that's weird." Justin said and shrugged. "Well ima go and sweet talk myself some ass…." He said and wiggled his eyebrows and ran off to find Mistie. Bradin made a disgusted face and shook his head and grabbed another bottle. "Whatever." He said and walked the other way.


	3. Drunken Forgiveness

A few hours later Bradin sat on a log looking into the fire. When he looked to the side Mistie was sitting on the other end of the log staring into the fire. "Hey…" He said slowly. Mistie looked over to him and nodded and looked back at the fire. "So did you have fun with Justin tonight." He said coldly. She looked down. "No….He tried to put the moves on me…and I said no….he was pissed but cooled down…then he was doing meth…and was trying to get me to do it…" She said nodding over to the table where everyone was crowded around. "So I had to get away from him for a little bit.." She said and he looked at her. "So you stopped." He said. She nodded. "I stopped the same night that shit happened." She said and looked at him. He nodded and looked back at the fire. "SO when did you start drinking?" She said pointing to his beer. "That has to be you like 20th bottle." She said and he laughed. "About two years ago…" He said and drank the last few drops and threw the bottle into the fire. Mistie took a sip of her Paul Masson and moutindew and nodded. "Here try this." She said and handed him the plastic cup. He looked at her and she nodded, "Don't worry there's nothing in it." She said and he took a sip. "Wow that's really good." He said and she laughed. "I know." He drank the last sip and handed her the empty cup. "Ah you jerk." She said and threw the empty cup back at him. He smiled and moved closer to her.

"I missed you…" He said and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. He slowly moved in to kiss her and she stood up. "No…this is not how its going to happen…I want you to forgive me…but I want you to do it soberly….." She said and he stood up. He glared at her. "No…listen…I fucked up bad…I know I did….and when you left me I lost a HUGE part of me…I cleaned my act up…I didn't do it for me…I could care less about me….i did it for you. And I don't want beer or liquor in your mind when you deside to forgive me…"She said and he looked down. "Call me when you sober up tomorrow…" She said tapped her cell. He looked at her as she walked away. "What the hell is going on with me…" He said rubbing his eyes. In one day, one day….his life had been turned upside down. He hated her only four hours ago. He loathed her. He smiled at what she said. Maybe he could talk to her. 'I mean how bad could it be to talk to someone.' He thought and walked off the beach and to his house.

Ah…the beginning of drama is so much fun….anyway….R&R and I will post more asap!


	4. Flushing Away the Past

Bradin woke up late the next day and looked at the clock. He groaned when he saw how late it was and sat up. Derrick ran into the room and jumped on his bed. "WAKE UP." He yelled. Bradin scowled and pushed him off the bed. Derrick glared at him. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked. "I don't feel to good." Bradin sat and got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen and got some Orange juice. "Wheres Nikki?" He asked looking at his little brother. "Shes at the beach with Justin…hes teaching her to surf." Derrick said. "Oh okay…wait…shit." Bradin said and shot up and ran to get his cell.

He picked it up and dialed a number quickly. "Where are you?" He said as soon as Mistie picked up her cell. "I'm at the beach with Justin…" She said and he groaned. "Is Nikki there?" He asked. "Yep…" Mistie said. "Has she seen you?" He asked. "Yep…" Mistie said and Bradin sighed. "I'm coming down." He said and hung up. He changed into some shorts and a tee-shirt and grabbed his wet suit and his board. "I'm leaving." Bradin said to Derrick and ran out the back door.

He saw the group of people and walked over to them. He dropped the board and wetsuit and went to find Mistie. "Where is she?" He asked her. Mistie turned and looked at him and pointed to the water. He turned and looked and saw his little sister sitting in the shallow part of the water talking to a boy. Bradin nodded and turned back to Mistie. "We need to talk." He said and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the people she was talking to.

"What?" She said as he stopped. "Ok…I had a good thing going….i had tons of friends…and then you come along and now your everywhere I go…" He said. Mistie looked down and shook her head. "Fine…" She said and dropped her cup and turned to walk away. "Ill leave." She said and made her way to the end of the beach. Bradin groaned and followed her. "That's not what I meant." He said when he caught up to her. "No that's exactly what you meant." She said and walked down the road. Bradin turned to the beach. "HEY NIKKI." He screamed and the girl looked in his direction. "TAKE MY BOARD AND SUIT HOME OK." He yelled and the girl waved and nodded. Bradin waved and ran after Mistie.

"God damnit." He said as he caught her. "Stop." He said and grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm away from him and looked at him. "what." She said getting pissed. "I didn't mean how it sounded." He said. "Well what did you mean." She said crossing her arms. "You do something to me…I was perfectly fine hating you…But then I see you again and it seems like everything goes back to how it was two years ago." He said and she looked to the ocean. "I don't know whats going on." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Everything is NOT how it was two years ago…and I never said I wanted that….i just want a new start….i tried to start over when that shit happened…and I did….but shit was still bad at home. And then you left and I didn't have anyone to turn to even if I wanted. Then people started shit with me all the fucking time because of what I did…and when they started to forgive me fucking Travis got drunk and was all over me. Hes much stronger than me…no matter how hard I tried to get away he pulled me back…so fuck it…every time I try to start over some shit happened and I cant. Because everyone is jumping down my throat for doing something wrong." She said and he looked down, "I came out here cuz I know they wont look for me here….and I made some friends…and of course its my luck that their your friends too. So now your pissed and I have to start over again." She said and turned around. "Mistie…"Bradin said. "No do me a favor….just stop." She said looking at him then running off.

He sighed and walked the other way to the boardwalk. He walked around for about an hour and stopped when he saw Mistie talking to a guy he had seen around a few times. He frowned when he saw them shake hands and exchange something. "Not again." He said. He waited for the guy to walk away before he walked up to Mistie.

"No." He said as he stood infront of her. "Get away from me." She said and pushed him out of her way. "No…" He said and grabbed her arm. She shook him off and walked the few blocks to the hotel she was staying at. He followed her and walked into her room before she had a chance to close the door. "Damnit Bradin…" She said and sat down on the bed. "What are you doing." He said kneeling in front of her so he was eye level. "I don't know." She said and tears started to form in her eyes. He sighed and sat next to her. "If you do one thing for me…..I'll forgive you for everything…" He said and she looked at him. "Who said I wanted you to forgive me." She said and he laughed. "I remember last night….and im sober…." He said and she laughed. "I want to forgive you…but I want you to show me you want me to forgive you." He said and put his hand on her arm. She smiled and stood up and took his hand and pulled him with her to the bathroom. She opened the small baggie and dumped it into the toilet. She went to the sink and filled the baggie with water and then dumped it into the toilet and flushed it and threw the baggie into the garbage. Bradin smiled and looked at her. He pulled her to him and put his forehead against hers. "I forgive you." He said and she smiled.

Not that long of a chapter…but this explains what happened later…so its important. R&R


End file.
